Acerca de como ella llegó a nuestras vidas
by Daf-chan
Summary: Una palabra puede cambiar el mundo, su palabra fue "Real". La vida cada vez es más real para Katniss y Peeta que esperan a que ella llegue. La historia se ubica después del último capitulo del libro y antes del epílogo. Disfruten! (Todavia intento aprender como hacer un buen Summary)
1. Acerca de esa noche

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la señora Suzanne Collins y al universo de The Hunger Games. La historia sucede luego del último capitulo de Sinsajo pero antes del epílogo. Espero lo disfruten!

* * *

Peeta duerme plácidamente a mi lado, desde que empezamos a dormir juntos nuevamente, las pesadillas de ambos habían menguado. Pero en mi caso volvieron cuando confirmaron mi embarazo, mi primer embarazo. Y de ese modo han vuelto.

Es un sueño repetitivo que empieza feliz, estoy en el hospital, la ventana está abierta y el sol aporta una brisa veraniega. Frente mio está una enfermera que trae a mi bebé en sus brazos y me lo entrega , una de sus pequeñas manitas toma mi dedo con fuerza y yo busco la mirada de mi esposos para compartir la felicidad y el alivio queme produce ver que está sana y salva. Pero al mirar sus ojos azules y encontrar su afable mirada, me encuentro con una nublada y confundida.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar mi beba ya no está en mis manos y yace muerta en las manos de Peeta quien ya ha vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre y lanza el más desgarrador de los lamentos y cuando sus ojos por fin me encuentran, su mirada está ausente y yo entiendo que los he perdido. Y segundos antes de recuperar la consciencia escucho:

"Vi tu cara en ella y no pude parar."

Es entonces cuando despierto, Peeta no se ha percatado dado a que he aprendido a no gritar ni siquiera en sueños dado que en la época de los juegos y de la rebelión no solía entender cuando se trataba de una pesadilla y cuando de la realidad, por lo tanto, gritar podía terminar con tu vida.

A medida que los meses pasaron y mi panza creció también lo hizo mi desesperación, pero hoy el miedo ha sido tan fuerte que ni siquiera he llegado a dormir.

Esta semana es LA semana y hoy la bebé ha estado muy inquieta, tanto, que presiento que hoy será la noche.

Sostengo mi respiración a medida que las primeras contracciones llegan. No sé como actuar, hace años que a Peeta no se le produce un ataque pero también es cierto que logramos mantener una vida libre de emociones fuertes.

Pero al llegar la primera contracción fuerte, no puedo evitar emitir un débil quejido que es suficiente para despertar a mi marido, justo a tiempo para cuando mi fuente se rompe. De manera mecánica salta de la cama, se viste y toma el ya preparado bolso para el tan esperado y en mi caso temido día.

Me ayuda a abrigarme y ayuda a bajar las escaleras, una vez queme asegura dentro del transporte que nos llevará al hospital cruza y sale con un resacoso Haymitch que protesta sin entender porque lo arrastran en medio de la noche. Pero como todo sobreviviente de los juegos no reacciona, porque un paso en falso puede acabar con tu esperanza de vida y para nosotros las pesadillas nunca terminan.

Ya estamos en viaje y mi cuerpo tan acostumbrado al dolor me permite abstraerme dentro de mi mente. Siento como si mi mente se hubiera despegado de mi cuerpo y veo a Haymitch despotricar sin sentido y a Peeta, con la mirada fija en el camino respirando de forma profunda.

Recuerdo esa ocasión en la que Haymitch me dijo en resumidas palabras que no merecía a Peeta y basicamente que no importa lo que hiciera no lo merecería nunca. Y si bien sigo pensando así, el problema con los mutos lo hizo más humano para mi, más imperfecto como yo. Y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta lo injusta que he sido todo este tiempo, temiendo la reacción de Peeta, del amoroso y sensible Peeta, por un problema que se podría decir que ya no existe, mientras que yo, soy la fría, la dura, la perturbada, la que no pudo mantener a Prim a salvo.

De golpe recupero la sensación de mi cuerpo y mi dolor emocional se una a la horrible sensación de desgarro que estoy experimentando. Pero mi bebé se merece algo mejor , lo mejor para ella es que yo no sobreviva a este parto. Yo ya tuve una madre ausente y no es algo que desee para mi hija.

Cuando por fin llegamos al hospital tengo los nudillos blancos de hacer fuerza. Una enfermera espera en la puerta con una silla de ruedas y Peeta cambio su mirada preocupada por una de ansiedad y esperanza. Caminamos los 3 en silencio con Haymitch detrás caminado más lentamente hasta llegar a la que sería mi habitación donde debía esperar a tener la correcta dilatación.

Haymitch salió para llamar a Effie y avisarle que la bebé estaba en camino y Peeta acariciaba y susurraba a mi vientre, estoy segura de que sospecha en que estoy pensando y por eso se mantiene en silencio. Tras decirle a mi panza que espere, besa mi frente y sale de la habitación. Me preparo para una nueva contracción y esta vez me permito gritar dado que estoy sola. Mi tutor y vecino de enfrente entra ya despierto a mi habitación y se sienta a mi lado.

-"Sé lo que estás pensando preciosa y estás equivocada."

-"No sé a que te refieres y estoy segura que piensas que seré una horrible madre."

-"No solo lo pienso, sé que seras una madre horrible. Por lo menos al principio y tiene sentido, tu madre es una horrible madre pero te he visto con Prim y sé que lo necesario esta ahí dentro escondido en algún lado. Pero incluso aunque fueras la peor de las madres Peeta si está preparado, él si será un padre genial, él nació listo para esto. Pero si algo te sucede a ti, algo dentro de él se terminará de romper. Lo que diferencia a Peeta de nosotros es que él a pesar de todo se mantiene en una pieza, incluso habiendo pasado por el tema de los mutos en el Capitolio, encontró un método para volver a ser él mismo. Nosotros dejamos que nos rompieran y dejamos pedazos de nosotros atrás hasta no saber quienes somos. Si tu mueres estarías dejando que las grietas de Peeta se terminen de romper, y ahí si, serías la peor madre. Pelea preciosa, ellos necesitan su sinsajo."-Al decir esto, sacó su petaca de su campera y se recostó en el sillón cama que estaba al otro lado de la habitación y comenzó a beber nuevamente.

Sé que Haymitch ya ha dicho todo lo que tenía por decir y nuevamente se había comportado como aquel borracho mentor que se las había ingeniado para mantenerlos a ambos con vida. Cuando el nudo en su garganta bajo y quiso responder, vio que él ya se había quedado dormido.

En el ínterin de tiempo que Peeta tardo en regresar, pasó una joven enfermera rubia que debía controlar mi dilatación, dijo que ya estaba lista y que iba a buscar a mi doctora. Y cuando se fue mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al pensar que esa podría haber sido Prim.

El momento del parto ya estaba acá y Peeta todavía no habia llegado.

* * *

Hasta acá llego por hoy, espero les guste.

Besos!

Daf


	2. Ella está bien

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la señora Suzanne Collins y al universo de The Hunger Games. La historia sucede luego del último capitulo de Sinsajo pero antes del epílogo.

Hola! La última vez habíamos llegado justo al momento del parto y Peeta no estaba ahí. Muchas gracias por leer y por los Favs, miman el alma. Esta es la primera historia larga que me animo a escribir. En fin, no molesto más, nos leemos abajo! Disfruten ;)

* * *

Cuando Peeta por fin entra en la habitación estoy en medio de un grito. Tal como había dicho la enfermera hacía 15 minutos ya era la hora. Pocas cosas en esta vida duelen tanto como traer una persona al mundo y me doy cuenta de mi soberbia ya que pequé al pensar que conocía todos los dolores existen en este mundo. Peeta soltó lo que traía en las manos y corrió a tomar mi mano y secar mi frente mientras decía palabras de consuelo. Él no parece asustado sino emocionado y un poco preocupado por mi dolor. En este instante lo odio, juro que lo odio. Lo odio por haberme hecho amarlo, lo odio por haberme embarazado y lo odio por haberme dejado sola con un borracho en el momento más doloroso de mi vida sin ninguna explicación y por más que intento decirle todo lo que pienso pero parece que los monosílabos y los quejidos se convirtieron en mi único y oficial idioma por el momento.

Sé que algo va mal cuando la Doctora Saine entra y prepara todo para hacer un monitoreo fetal. Lo que sigue son explicaciones acerca de cómo mi vida y la del bebé peligran, el oxígeno comprometido, anestesia y tantas otras cosas que apenas logré entender en medio de la nebulosa de dolor. Veo a Peeta asentir y hablarme de forma tranquilizadora. Con todas las fuerzas que me quedan tomo su mano y digo:

-"Ella no puede morir."- El asiente y entonces todo se vuelve negro para mí.

Me despierto al sentir un pinchazo en la parte baja de mi espalda y me veo cegada por las luces del hospital, de forma borrosa veo a Peeta que habla con el anestesiólogo. A los pocos minutos me siento flotar, solo que esta vez no es producto de mi mente sino que de la anestesia haciendo efecto, él ya está vestido para entrar al quirófano y acompaña lentamente mi camilla. Durante la operación todo el tiempo me hablo pero sigo sin ser consciente de lo que dice. En un momento determinado la doctora llama a Peeta y le ofrece cortar el cordón umbilical y el con ojos emocionados lo hace, por unos segundos le permiten sostener a nuestra niña y estoy segura de que es la imagen más hermosa que he presenciado en mi vida. Rápidamente se llevan a la bebé para asegurarse de que esta todo en orden.

Cuando vuelvo a despertar, es de día y Haymitch sigue roncando en la misma posición en la que quedó antes de la cesárea y yo me pregunto internamente si Peeta habrá dormido aunque sea un poco, aunque de forma inmediata recuerdo que estoy enojada con él. Miró nuevamente a mi mentor y pienso que si no lo quisiera tanto lo dejaría en rehabilitación antes de irme del hospital y me rio de la idea.

Habrá pasado una hora cuando veo a la cariñosa y superficial Effie vestida a la última moda del distrito 0, entra con una mueca en su cara y sé que debo verme horrible.

-"Mi niña, te ves fatal, se supone que las madres primerizas deben verse radiantes, creo que hasta en los juegos lograste tener más glamour que en este momento."- Sonrío al escucharla, aún no puedo creer cuanto la quiero es prácticamente como la figura maternal que nunca tuve, aunque en un empaque ridículo. –"Por cierto, Peeta está vigilando a la bebé en un rato viene con ella"

-"Hola…"- Comienzo pero al escuchar lo ronca que esta mi voz intento aclararla antes de continuar.

Effie besa mi frente y se sienta a mi lado y veo como mira de reojo a Haymitch antes de hacerlo.

-"Le traje mis últimos modelos de mi nueva línea de ropa para niños para que la niña no siga tu camino."- Al ver la mueca que hago al escuchar eso se apura a corregirse.- "No digo que no debe seguir tu camino ya que tendría suerte si es la mitad de valiente y tiene la mitad del sentido acérrimo de justicia que vos tenés pequeña, pero debes admitir que Cinna y yo te alejamos del camino de la destrucción estética."- Effie vuelve a mirar a Haymitch y suspira.

-"Si vos se lo pedís cambiaría de vida, lo sabés, ¿no?"- Ella me mira sorprendida y un leve rubor logra asomarse por debajo de su cargadísimo maquillaje.

-"No creo que sea posible, Katniss. Somos demasiado diferentes, yo no podría dejar el Capitolio, perdón, el distrito 0 y el nunca dejaría el distrito 12. Sé que me quiere pero para él ni siquiera la guerra logró que deje de ser banal y estúpida. "- Dijo claramente apenada.

-"No sabés de lo que hablás, lo primero que hizo ayer fue llamarte y dudo que su desesperación fuera que conozcas a mi bebé, simplemente encontró la excusa perfecta para verte."

Ella se queda pensativa y Peeta aparece seguido por una enfermera que empuja una pequeña cuna en la que está nuestra hija. Effie nota el ambiente y se apura a despertar a Haymitch para llevárselo con la excusa de que debe asearse (cosa que no estaba muy alejada de la realidad).

Peeta se inclinó para tomar a la bebé y yo le hago un gesto para indicarle que la deje durmiendo tranquila, cuando por fin la tenga en mis brazos quiero que sea el momento más feliz y ahora mismo eso no es posible.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

Yo le respondo todo aquello que no había podido decir hace tan solo unas horas y el me mira con comprensión. Entonces se voltea y busca algo dentro del ropero de la habitación. Cuando por fin vuelve a mi lado veo en sus manos un ramo de Primroses (Prímulas) y siento como de forma inmediata mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-"Lamento haber tardado tanto en dártelas, pero con todo el tema del parto me olvidé. No quería dejarte sola pero yo quería que ella estuviera con vos de alguna forma en este momento. Entiendo que la única que puede hacerte ver que serás una excelente madre es ella. Y es que, Katniss, yo tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Prim de lejos y de cerca y ella era una niña feliz, era buena, amable, inteligente, humilde y servicial. Era la niña más increíble y vos fuiste la que la crió. Quiero que mi hija sea aunque sea la mitad de lo que ella fue. Y sé que Primrose es su nombre y siempre será solo de ella pero quería proponerte que le pongamos a ella Rose, en honor a tu hermana."- Las lágrimas de emoción comienzan a brotar de forma incontrolable y solo logré asentir absolutamente conmovida.

Entonces toma a la bebé y se recuesta a mi lado con ella en brazos y al poco tiempo se queda dormido con su cabeza en mi hombro. A los pocos minutos una enfermera entra para avisarme que es hora de amamantar por primera vez a mi hija, pienso en despertar a Peeta para que lo vea pero ella y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar. La joven me explicó el procedimiento y se quedó para ver que la beba prendiera bien y una vez que estábamos tranquilas nos dejó solas. Solo se escuchaba la suave respiración de Peeta y los graciosos ruidos que Rose emitía al tragar.

-"Hola pequeña Rose."- Dije mientras tomaba su diminuta mano entre mis dedos. Ella al escuchar mi voz se distrajo por unos segundos de su tarea y me miró con sus enormes ojos azules de forma curiosa.-"Espero ser una buena madre, pero quiero que estés tranquila porque tu papá nació para esto, él será el mejor padre del mundo. Hay muchas cosas que vas a entender cuando seas más grande, pero quiero que sepas que nunca será tu culpa si estoy ausente, o fría o inaccesible, cuando así esté vas a ser vos la que me saques de la oscuridad. Y es que sé que hoy estoy un poco menos rota que ayer. Vos me das la esperanza de que algún día logre ser la madre que te mereces Rosie."- En algún punto de mi monologo Peeta se había despertado y nos miraba con los ojos vidriosos.

-"Son mi vida."- En su voz escuche la emoción mientras me rodeaba con el brazo y juntos mirábamos a la prueba viva de que habíamos sobrevivido.

Estuvo todo tranquilo hasta que Haymitch entró corriendo al habitación. Todo lo que recuerdo de esa escena son sus últimas palabras antes de desmayarme.

-"Esta viva, dice ser ella."- Respiro profundamente y dijo:

-"Es Prim, está viva."- Y entonces todo se oscureció.

* * *

No me odien! Ni yo estoy segura de que pasa a continuación, pero por ahora Katniss que había pensado que su vida por fin había encontrado la tan deseada paz, se encuentra con una noticia impensada. Espero que la historia siga fluyendo tan bien como ahora, pero no prometo nada. Nos leemos pronto!

Daf


	3. Ya no tan bien

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son todos de la trilogía los Juegos del Hambre, y por ende a su autora, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

Espero que este pequeño avance compense un poco. Nos leemos abajo :)

* * *

De alguna forma mi consciencia se arrastraba por esa densa oscuridad. ¿Prim? ¿Prim estaba viva? Era imposible. Ella lo había visto, fue tan claro, tan devastador. No quería despertar, no quería tener esperanza y luego perderla.

"Primero vislumbro una trenza rubia. Después, cuando se quita el abrigo para cubrir a un niño que llora, veo la colita de pato que ha formado su camisa al salirse. . Intento gritar su nombre para que me oiga por encima del escándalo. Estoy casi allí, casi en la barricada, cuando me parece que me oye porque, durante un momento, me ve y sus labios forman mi nombre. Es entonces cuando estallan los demás paracaídas."

Hay una posibilidad. ¿Existe realmente una esperanza? Pero no, no es el momento. Ahora, con la llegada de Rose, cuando por fin había creído que había una posibilidad de ser feliz luego de todo lo vivido en los juegos. Uno de sus fantasmas y no cualquiera sino que el más doloroso surgía de lo más profundo de sus pesadillas. Es como si Snow y Coin no necesitaran estar vivos para seguir torturándola.

Sabía que era inevitable y que tarde o temprano debía despertar, así que se permitió dejar que su consciencia emergiera. Abrió los ojos y la imagen que la recibió fue mucho mejor de lo que ella esperaba era Peeta, su Peeta, visiblemente cansado y con la pequeña Rose en sus brazos. Miró alrededor y al ver que estaban solos supo que no todo estaba bien.

-"¿Es cierto?"

-"No lo sé, esto es demasiado. Intenté verla pero la habían sedado estaba muy alterada según dijeron los médicos. La pude ver dormida, puede ser, no sé. Es tan confuso. Podría ser ella, ha pasado tanto tiempo."-Peeta se veía cansado, derrotado como quien estuvo luchando contra algo terriblemente oscuro.

-"¿Haymitch y Effie están con ella? –Él asintió.

Con un gesto con las manos le pedí que me alcanzara a la bebé. Comencé a alimentarla en silencio pensando en cómo continuar.

-"Quiero verla."

-"Lo sé, hablé con las enfermeras para arreglarlo pero la verdad es que acá en el hospital son bastante escépticos al respecto. Creen que, que ambas estuvieran acá el mismo día es sospechoso. Que se trata de alguna chica afectada por la guerra que conoce tu nombre y se enteró de que estabas acá. Por lo menos de eso escuche a las enfermeras hablar."- Asentí por ahí, eso era mejor, que fuera otra víctima de los juegos de Snow.

Effie y Haymitch iban a volver luego de bañarse y cambiarse y se harían cargo de Rose mientras Peeta la acompañaba a ella al área apartado en donde la supuesta Prim estaba recuperándose.

* * *

La falsa Prim estaba en observación por lo que su cuarto disponía de una enorme ventana, de lejos me di cuenta de que estaba dormida pero al acercarme tuve la enorme sorpresa de percatarme que esa chica que decía ser su patito, era la misma enfermera que la había atendido antes del nacimiento de Rosie. Sentía el mareo volver y se reprendió mentalmente por haberse vuelto tan vulnerable, pero tenía la sensación de que iba a ser necesario que la antigua Katniss volviera si quería sobrevivir a este momento.

Peeta se percató de que algo andaba mal y la ayudo a regresar a la silla de ruedas, resultaba que durante sus cavilaciones había avanzado inconscientemente hasta el vidrio. De forma casi inmediata una enfermera se acercó a ellos.

-"Ella, ella trabaja aquí, ¿CÓMO ES QUE NADIE SABE QUIEN ES? ella me atendió Peeta, mientras no estabas ella vino a mi cuarto."- Las palabras me salían de forma atropellada, sentía la desesperación brotando, lagrimas y balbuceos es que no había justicia, por primera vez era feliz y ahora esto.

-"Bien, está claro que este hospital nos debe una explicación, una supuesta enfermera de este hospital que nadie conoce dice ser mi difunta cuñada y tocó a mi mujer. Está claro que necesitamos hablar con algún representante de la clínica."- El tono de Peeta siempre amable se mantuvo en un mismo tono pero la amenaza se escuchaba clara como subtexto de sus palabras. La enfermera no necesito mucho más que eso para correr a buscar al director de la clínica.

Adentro mio, la escena de la muerte de Prim se repetía una y otra vez y cada tanto la cara de esa joven también llegaba a mi mente. Yo misma había pensado en cuanto le recordaba a su hermanita, pero de ahí a que fuera ella había un trecho muy largo. Le pedí a Peeta que el se encargara de la reunión y que le pidiera a Effie que le alcanzara a Rose, necesitaba a mi bebé, necesitaba paz. Pero a la vez no quería moverme de ese lugar necesitaba ser la primer persona en hablar con la falsa Prim, necesitaba que nada contaminara lo que esa chica tuviera para decir.

Pasaron horas y la bebé dormía en sus brazos pero su vista estaba clavada en aquella muchacha. En determinado momento en medio de ese interminable dolor, la joven abrió sus ojos se incorporó y al fijar la vista en mi las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y moduló una palabra:

-"Katniss."

* * *

Capitulo hiper super duper corto, mi computadora murió y eso no deja mucho espacio ni comodidad para la escritura, estoy abierta a sugerencias sobre el futuro de la historia, si bien tengo en claro el camino que sigue todavía no sé que largo va a tener. Les agradezco un montón por leer, todavía no puedo creerlo, 1 persona ya es un sueño para mi, así que gracias. Sigo teniendo mucho que aprender, y espero que la historia vaya tomando forma.

Gracias, Gracias, Gracias!


	4. Ella no

Hola, pasó un montón de tiempo. Pasa que empecé la facultad y no tengo tiempo de escribir por gusto. Y además me estuvo costando figurarme como debía seguir el camino de nuestros amados personajes. En fin, nos leemos abajo! :D

 **Disclaimer**

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen al universo de Los juegos del hambre, yo solo los tomo prestados para divertirme un rato. La historia sucede entre el final de Sinsajo y el epílogo.**

* * *

Ella NO.

En determinado momento en medio de ese interminable dolor, la joven abrió sus ojos se incorporó y al fijar la vista en mi las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y moduló una palabra:

-"Katniss."

Tardé unos segundos en entender que pasaba debido a todas las conversaciones imaginarias que estaba teniendo con la falsa Prim. Había despertado esta era la hora de la verdad. Con Rose aun en mis brazos le pedía una enfermera que me ayudara a entrar a la habitación, Peeta aún estaba discutiendo con los directivos del hospital porque además de toda la situación que estábamos viviendo temía que alguien hablara con los medios y eso era definitivamente lo último que necesitábamos en ese momento. Los ojos de Prim me siguieron todo el camino hasta su lado sin parpadear o dejar de llorar en ningún momento.

-"Katniss..."- La oí decir débilmente en un sollozo.

-"¿Quién sos? ¿Qué sabés de Prim?"- Puede que mi voz sonara cruel pero no podía evitarlo, vi como la joven se encogía ante mi tono y por un segundo me sentí mal por ella. Pero, no había lugar para la piedad necesitaba terminar con esto.

-"Soy Primrose Everdeen, mi hermana sos vos Katniss Everdeen, te ofreciste voluntaria por mi en los juegos del hambre número 74 y volviste a ir en los número 75 por una cruel treta de Snow. Fuiste el Sinsajo, supongo que venciste, yo estaba en el distrito 13 durante la guerra y ejercía como sanadora. Luego de eso, todo es confuso. En el distrito había una movilización, decían que habíamos ganado que faltaba el último movimiento y cerrábamos el destino de Panem. Coin me llamó a su oficina pero no creo haber llegado porque ya no recuerdo más después de eso."- La joven tenía sus ojos llorosos perdidos a lo largo de su relato, había algo en mi que me decía que le creyera, que vivir con una falsa Prim era mejor que vivir sin ella.

-" Disculpá, no puedo creerte. Me encantaría, pero yo vi morir a Prim frente a mis ojos. Entiendo que estás confundida y veo en tus ojos que crees que lo que decís es verdad y no dudo que alguien este buscando meterse conmigo nuevamente, pero concentrate en tu vida hasta hoy antes de que me vieras."- Diciendo eso, le hice un gesto a la enfermera para que me sacara de ahí, mientras salía de espaldas a la falsa Prim las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis ojos y antes de salir llegué a escuchar una pregunta:

-"Tuviste una hija, no puedo creerlo. Por favor dime cual es su nombre."

\- "Rose"-Murmuré aun de espaldas y escuche como esa niña se largaba de una vez a llorar.

Después de eso la enfermera me llevó directo a mi cuarto, me dijo que llevarían a Rosie a hacerse unos controles y que a mi me darían un calmante para que duerma sin sueños, al fin y al cabo acababa de pasar por una cirugía y necesitaba recuperarme así cuanto antes, estaría en mi casa lejos de esa pesadilla.

* * *

Abrí los ojos una vez más. Por un segundo pensé que todo era un sueño retorcido de esos que siguen floreciendo desde la parte mas perturbada y dañada de mi corazón. Gracias a los calmantes había sido capaz de dormir unas cuantas horas de un sueño de esos libres de sueños en los que la consciencia flota en un mar de oscuridad y el silencio acaricia el corazón y le da unos pocos segundos de paz y tranquilidad. Despertar fue similar a salir del agua luego de aguantar la respiración por mucho tiempo y tomar esa primer y gloriosa bocanada de aire. Pero todo volvió a mi, cuando vi a un Peeta demasiado cansado y ojeroso casi dormido en una silla a mi lado.

-"Hola extraño."- Dije en un murmullo cuando sus ojos se fijaron vagamente en mi rostro. El solo sonrió como si aún en este caos siguiera siendo su cosa favorita, claro que ahora compartía el lugar con nuestra pequeña Rosie.

Me contó que había peleado horas con el hospital para que le dieran una explicación de todo esto, que nunca llegó debido a que una enfermera habló con la prensa y el mismísimo Caesar Flickerman se encontraba en la puerta de la clínica con un ejercito de periodistas. Me hubiera gustado que eso fuera lo único que estaba mal pero, nuestra vida nunca resultó ser de esa forma. Rose había comenzado a tener mucha fiebre y las enfermeras hablaban acerca de un virus en su sangre y un montón de información que Peeta intentó explicar pero ni él ni yo estábamos en condiciones de comprender. Haymitch estaba lidiando con la prensa aunque, eso le generara una recaída horrible con el alcohol y es que sabemos la culpa que nuestro mentor sentía respecto a todos esos chicos que dejó morir en los juegos, y la prensa era una importante pieza en la maquinaria de muerte que los juegos significaran. Es como si todos estuviéramos nuevamente en la arena. Solo que esta vez había mucho más en juego.

Mandé a Peeta a casa para que se bañara y durmiera un poco. Por suerte, pude convencerlo de que lo necesitaba entero y a mi lado para luchar juntos una vez más. Al fin y al cabo siempre seremos los amantes trágicos del distrito 12.

Finalmente no fue a casa porque era imposible salir de la clínica pero el hospital nos dio una habitación especial con baño privado e incluso una cama matrimonial en medio (sospecho que esa cama era producto de la culpa) pero en realidad en ese momento lo agradecimos.

Peeta durmió unas 6 horas apoyado en mi, mientras le hacían un montón de estudios a Rosie y Effie estaba con ella vigilando. En unas 2 horas más tendríamos una reunión con los médicos para hablar acerca de lo que sucedía con mi bebé. Sé que debería haberme asustado mas y realmente en ese momento el pánico estaba funcionando en mi interior como una bomba que mantenía mi sangre circulando, pero el shock era tan grnade por todo lo acontecido que no podía hacer más que esperar y desear no estar en los juegos del hambre, snow, coin o en los de nadie más.

Cerré mis ojos una vez más. Mucho tiempo después me enteraría que la falsa Prim, estuvo todo el tiempo con Effie llorando por Rose.

* * *

Fue un capítulo corto pero tardó mucho en construirse, por suerte ya tengo planificada más o menos la siguiente parte por lo que, supongo no tardaré tanto si mis profesores me lo permiten. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y gracias por leer.

Nos leemos pronto :)


End file.
